Renne Bright/Synopsis
Trails in the Sky SC Renne makes her first appearance in Sora no Kiseki SC. While searching for sightings of a so-called ghost, Estelle runs into the girl at Air-Letten, where she is with what appears to be her parents. Her father, normally on business, was taking her and the rest of his family on vacation. Renne is later encountered in Chapter 3, A Mad Tea Party. A panicking butler in Erbe Village was looking for a missing girl, who turns out to be Renne hiding in the lounge, apparently just playing hide and seek with the butlers and maids because she felt bored. It is mentioned her parents had left her here while they had gone on important business. Renne is left in the care of Tita while the rest of the group travels to Grancel Castle for more information regarding their main mission, as well as bringing up Renne's parents while they were there. When the group returns to the Bracer Guild and a meeting with Kevin Graham, Renne slips away from the guild. Estelle notices this and a search for Renne begins again. As they search around, they hear of a girl matching Renne's description going around asking strange questions. Estelle suspects Renne is playing hide-and-seek, giving clues as to her whereabouts. They finally discover her at the airport where Olivier was saying goodbye to Mueller. As they take her back with them to the guild, she stops Estelle before entering the guild and shows her a letter that she says was given to her by a dark-haired boy, the description of which matches Joshua. The letter mentions that Estelle meet him at the top of Grune Gate at dusk. Estelle had followed the instructions on the letter only to realize it was a trap, being attacked by Ouroboros' robots. After their defeat and learning of a kidnapping of the Royal family, they rushed back to the bracer guild and found everyone unconscious and Renne missing once again. Estelle and Kevin left in search of Renne. During a great ordeal involving Orbal tanks and the rescue of the Royal family member, Estelle cries out asking about Renne. At this point, Estelle realizes they had all been used. High up on a roof, they hear Renne laugh and she eventually reveals herself to be a member of Ouroboros, known as the Angel of Annihilation. The Gospel she had given to Kanone was all part of an experiment she was ordered to carry out. It is revealed at this point that Renne's "parents" are in fact just dolls controlled by her after she cuts them down with her scythe, to the shock of those who were not aware of this at first. Renne raises her scythe and summons her robot, Pater-Mater, who takes Renne in its hands and retrieves the Gospel from the tank. She waves goodbye to everyone and tells Estelle she hopes to have a chance to play with her again. Renne is later encountered in the Amberl Tower when Ouroboros has started their next plan. She mentions how her real parents sold her to strangers, while lying that they would come back for her. The strangers had greatly mistreated and abused her but she was eventually rescued by members of Ouroboros which included Joshua, who killed the strangers. Ouroboros took her in and treated her kindly, teaching her everything they knew. In The Access Pillar on the Liberl Ark. She must be fought once again along with her robot, Pater-Mater. After she is defeated by Estelle, Renne flies off with her robot. Estelle and Joshua go on a voyage to find her at the end of SC. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Renne is summoned to Phantasma during the Maze of Light and Shadow. It is revealed that she hasn't come back to Ouroboros since the last encounter with her in The Access Pillar. Shortly after that, she creates a little trouble by wanting to kill Estelle and co, causing Ries to step in to fight with her, but Tita interferes them to stop fighting. She finally agrees to cooperate with Estelle and co to get out of Phantasma World, and often seen together with Tita if Renne doesn't join the party. Renne's dark past is revealed in A Star Door #15 as being used as a child prostitute by a group trying to gain influence over important politicians after her parents left her in the lodge, and Renne thought her parents did it on purpose. However, regarding certain scenes and dialogues during her hard times at the cult headquarter's place the developers removed some of them in her memory door in the PSP version. By the end of the game, Joshua says to Renne that he and Estelle want Renne to become their family, which makes her surprised. However, she the yells at them that she hates them, but its feeling is probably the same as like, and quickly runs away to the exit door of Phantasma World. Zero no Kiseki Renne meets the SSS team for the first time at Imelda's Antique Store. Her appearance as a sweet girl makes the team unaware of her true identity at first. It's not until the team receives a request from to find a little boy named Colin and eventually she uses her Death Scythe in front of the team to save Colin from the monsters. Colin is asleep in Lloyd's room with Lloyd and Renne watching him. When his parents are already outside the room's door to pick Colin up, Renne seems hesitant to meet them, so Lloyd suggests her to hide in the closet. She then hears all conversations about how Colin met a girl with the same hair color like his dad, which makes his parents surprised. It triggers the conversation that before Colin, they actually had a daughter who is actually Renne, and Colin is Renne's little brother. Renne then learns more about her past and what actually happened in regards to her parents' motives. She learns that what happened with her parents was a misunderstanding, as they really didn't know what happened with Renne after they left her under people's care in the lodge, and they believed she was dead when seeing the lodge was burned. After Colin and his parents go back to their house, Renne felt relived of the truth and thanking Lloyd that she finally knows the truth. She then appears again at the Ursula Hospital when the team finds out about Joachim's true identity and his involvement with Gnosis Project with Renne and Tio being ones of the victims and wants to settle things with the D∴G Cult. In the final dungeon, she drops to the floor with Pater Mater during the final battle and shoots the final boss, Joachim Gunter with its double buster cannon, rescuing the main characters and thus allowing them to finish him off. She tries to run away with Pater Mater again after the final battle but the robot, now having gained sentience, instead sets her down in front of Estelle and Joshua. In the ending, they return to Liberl together. Ao no Kiseki Pater-Mater sacrifices itself in order to save Renne. After that incident, Renne is found sleeping, crying quietly, at the Mainz Town inn, with Estelle, Joshua, and Rosenberg watching her. Category:Character Storylines